Century mage
These old Magi of considerable power are understandably few. As a class they are considered cranky and isolationists. What information we do have comes from the Eyrian Empire Ministry of State, Gods are not in the category. They are something different. From all reports all people classed as century mages are mortal men and women of stunning power. Unless you have a very good reason do not seek them out. They will not be looking for you. Known Century Mages *'Gilda' -- Molly Abba is not the only powerful witch. This woman is deep in the western end of Anadorlintoro, in the Celtic lands. There is no report of a candy cottage, and thoughts in that direction are not a good idea. Those that trouble her end up on difficult quests, or are not heard of again. *'James Armagh' -- Living someplace in the Southern Mountains. He has made approaching him difficult for a reason. Respect that. Reported as minimally hospitable and anti-social. He keeps Dragons. *'Kiriptis' -- This name keeps coming back up. In spite of him being destroyed several times and the destruction by magma of his known lair the name Kiriptis keeps coming back. It is not a name a copy cat wizard would willingly bear. The man's historical cruelty is well documented. He is not known to be a lich A different category. The watchers of such things believe he has mastered the art of body stealing, moving his conciseness from one shell to anyone else as he wills. No, do not seek him out. He tends to move in either the Valley of the Ancients or the Sundered Kingdoms area. *'Aurae Raediron Immeril (Leth)' -- A stunningly beautiful Grey Elven woman. Leth, as she was known then, was one of the calming influences in the Empire of Morland before the destruction. She has no lust for power, just knowledge. She is of a gentle nature. She feels the pain of others and avoids hurting anyone if they allow it. She will not be stepped over, or pushed around because if this. If she is going to feel your pain, she will make sure you get a good dose of it, quick and simple. She has moved into Kirt's circle because of Marlin, Kirt's personal servant, was a comrade of Damian back in the day. *'Molly Abba' -- The Cradftswoman. Immensely old on the order of two thousand years, stunningly beautiful, and very powerful. The odd part? She is highly approachable. Long years have not made her distant or bitter. Well known as she is on Earth. *'Myatan' -- The Eyrian Imperial Wizard. A jolly man that is the antithesis of the grumpy old wizard. Reportedly likes children and is forgiving of the foibles of youth. He is married, and does have a body of students. *'Shǎguā Zhīsǐ' -- An old mage living in in the South Forest of Markia. Man or woman is unknown. They are known only the the epitaph given "Death of Fools". Those that have seen the lair report it to be a castle of great size, and faceless soldiers can be seen on the ramparts. None that have entered have returned. *'Shella' -- Female Centaur and considered the best living artificer on Greyhawke. Approachable. Those that have approached have stated she is Auntie Mame on four legs. She turns people that cross her into magical devices like floating serving trays. Some of Shella's work is on Earth. The Arcane Engine used by Blackmane Pharmaceuticals and others for example. Azarach has her number, so does Tim Blackmane or Evan Blackmane. Yes, she bought a phone. Category:Greyhawke Category:Lexicon Category:Groups